As Good As On Paper DELETED SCENES & TEASERS
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: In honor of Castle's 100th episode tomorrow night, I give you a humorous alternate ending to As Good As On Paper! This story is nothing but TEASERS & DELETED SCENES, but if you like it, you can check out the completed story. See my profile Romantic & humorous drama.
1. Teaser, Souvenir, Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_Author's Note_**

_A Note for those following my story, _**As Good As On Paper**: ___This is a teaser from Chapter 7 of _As Good As On Paper ___to tide you over. _

* * *

_**Teaser Chapter 7: Souvenir**_

At 9:00, Rick kissed Alexis good night, and poured himself a stiff drink, carrying it to his room. Movie night plus nocturnal activities took their toll, and the sting of Beckett's rejection didn't help matters any.

He sipped his drink and idly unbuttoned his shirt as he meandered through this suite. He contemplated starting the advanced copy of Stephen Cannell's new novel, which he'd been asked to review. He was headed to his easy chair to do just that when something else caught his eye.

Katya had come today, as she did twice a week. She cleaned, restocked supplies, prepared a meal to be cooked later, and dropped off their laundry. She also changed the sheets.

He strolled over to the bed, looking down at the tiny object sitting on it. He took another sip, a smile burgeoning across his features. Reaching down, he unfolded the scrap of black fabric with two fingers, spreading it across the comforter.

Beckett had left him a souvenir.

He smoothed the panties with the back of his fingers, savoring their texture, remembering the way they'd fit her, how she'd lifted her hips as he'd pulled them off. He could just picture her searching, bare ass in the air as she checked under the bed. It must irritate her no end knowing they were still in his possession. He barely tasted the whiskey, hardly feeling its burn down his throat so engrossed was he by the bit of lace.

"_The possibilities."_

_____

* * *

If you enjoy, or are intrigued by, what you read here, you might want to check out the full story, **As Good As On Paper. **_

_____**C'mon. You know you want to! Write a review!**_


	2. Teaser, Mixed Signals, Chapter 14

_**September 1, 2010**_

_The good news, we are in the new house and settled if not unpacked. One more week and I'll be able to focus on chapter 14. I really hate having such a long break but it was unavoidable._

_This teaser will open chapter 14 of _**As Good As On Paper**_. You may notice the first bit was published at the end of chapter 13. Judging by the reviews, (Wow! Thank you!) you won't mind rereading what seems to be everyone's favorite part. This teaser starts on Day 16 and flashes back to Day 1. _

_Thank you to all my readers for waiting so patiently for an update. This is for you. And again, thank you for the gentle reminders that you're waiting. They really do help. __Did I mention how blown away I was by the reviews on chapter 13? You guys rock! _

* * *

_**MIXED SIGNALS**_

Kate didn't bother with the overhead light but reached for the bedside lamp instead. Sighing, she slid her shoes off and placed them neatly in her closet. Her fingers brushed the walnut lid of the small box on her dresser, disturbing a light layer of dust. She leaned over, gazing at the beloved faces in the inset photo. Dad's hair was so much darker then. She wondered if her mother would've begun dyeing hers, had she lived.

Lifting the lid, she pulled off her father's watch and nestled it in one corner. Unclasping the silver chain around her neck, she held the wedding ring between two fingers, remembering the way it had looked on her mother's finger. She let the ends of the chain pool in the box, and lay the ring on top. She sighed again as she closed the lid.

Telling Dad would be… bittersweet.

She turned Martha's words over in her mind as she undressed. _Surely you realize you're not raising this baby _alone? She tried to imagine the five of them forming a family around a baby. Dad, Martha, Alexis hovering in the background and Castle… captivated by the tiny baby in his arms.

Her stomach did something strange.

She slid a tank top over her head and grabbed her phone, flipping to the calendar feature. Looking at last month, she counted forward until today. She reached for her new pregnancy journal, dating the entries from day one to day 16. She snuggled under covers as she read today's entry. Below was a place for notes.

She wrote: _Looking for an apartment. _She made a face and continued._ Had dinner with Martha tonight, and received this book from her and Alexis. Also received _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ from C—_

She paused, her pen halfway through the curve of the C. An image came to her of the child forming inside her someday reading this. He wouldn't be _Castle_ to that child. She bit her lip and carefully finished the sentence. _–from Daddy._

She set the pen aside and stared at what she'd written. Nodding to herself, she turned out the light.

One arm curled under her pillow as she lay on her side, a soft smile toyed with her lips as she thought over the evening. The two books, now resting on her night stand… the inscription from Castle… The corner of her mouth tipped up, remembering.

She stared at her phone, faintly visible in the glow of her alarm clock Rolling over, Kate reached for it, tapping out a text message by the dim glow of the display.

_Thank you for the book. It was very thoughtful. _

_—Kate_

She bit her lip for a moment, then smirked, her thumbs again flying over the tiny pads.

_P.S. I totally would have shot you. _

She found the send button by habit and the message was gone. She resettled herself to rest as tonight's conversation turned over in her mind.

_You do realize my son is completely crazy about you?_

Her stomach contracted and she bit her lip. Fond? Yes. Attracted? Yes. Completely crazy about her? Richard _Castle_? Her mind drifted over the past several weeks, his persistent pursuit of her, and the one time she'd found herself in his arms…

* * *

Only the dim glow from the window illuminated his bedroom as they lay entwined in his bed.

"That was totally worth the wait." He'd murmured into her hair as he'd snuggled his arms around her.

She'd kept her voice neutral, her fingers idly caressing his chest. "Already congratulating yourself on your latest _conquest,_ Castle?" She'd bit her lip, struggling to come to grips with how she'd landed in the bed of a man she'd once sworn never to sleep with.

His voice grew softer as he chuckled. "I never worked so hard to get a woman into bed before." Her hand stilled but he seemed not to notice. He brushed a kiss to her forehead, muttering almost in his sleep, "But, I knew you'd sleep with me eventually." He was too drowsy to notice her stiffen in his arms; too dark to see her expression become unexpectedly still.

* * *

Kate twisted in bed, punching her pillow several times as though seeking escape from the confusing memory. But her memory would not be denied.

* * *

She'd turned away from him then, rolling onto her side, needing to separate her thoughts from the misty new softness between them. She clenched the corner of the comforter as she hesitated on the verge of climbing out of his bed when he followed her. His arm snaked around her waist to snug her closer. His lips brushed the sensitive hollow on the back her neck, as he fit his body against hers.

"Kate," he whispered, his voice trailing off sleepily. "Stay…"

She closed her eyes, her brow beetling. Her lips parted as she sought the right words to call back their rash tumble into the sheets. She was too late. His deep breaths blew against her neck and his arm grew lax. He slept.

* * *

_For those who want to reread how the flashbacks fit into what's already been revealed, you may wish to revisit chapters 4 and maybe 7 of _**As Good As On Paper**. But first, how did you like it? Review?


	3. Deleted Scene,  Castle Key

_**10/10/2010 **_

_Thanks again to all of you who are waiting patiently. Chapter fifteen is coming along. Ryan and Esposito are figuring things out, and Castle is getting himself in hot water. That's what's coming, but that's not what this teaser is about. _

_This teaser is a snippet that would have occurred the morning, of Day 14. Consider it a _deleted scene_. At this time, I do not intend to publish it, as it is, because the story has moved passed this moment. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Hopefully, Chapter Fifteen will be ready in another week or so. _

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**

* * *

Deleted Scene: Castle Key**

_**Day 14:**__ 252 days to go. _

_You still may not realize it, but by the time you go to bed tonight, you will have been pregnant for two weeks. _

_Harris, A. Christine Ph.D., 1996, __The Pregnancy Journal: A Day-to-Day Guide to a Healthy and Happy Pregnancy__, p14_

_

* * *

_

Kate reached around the vinyl shower curtain for her towel. Not as plush as the towels which had burned up on her towel racks, six months ago, but it did the job. Kate wrapped the plain white towel around herself and pushed the curtain open, stepping out of the tiny shower stall.

No matter whether she was bending over the sink, using the commode, or stepping out of the shower, it seemed there was only one place for her to stand. _God, how she missed her old apartment._ She reached under the sink for another towel to wrap around her dripping hair and opened the door to clear the steamy mirror. The tall black and white gift bag was still on the dresser where she'd set it last night on arriving home.

A scowl marred the fine bones of her face. What the hell was Castle thinking? Giving her _panties?_ And at work too! She shook her head, not for the first time.

She padded into the bedroom portion of the furnished studio she'd sublet after the bombing last spring. Pulling open her lingerie drawer, she stared at the neat stacks within. The cool kiss of air drew her skin into tiny bumps as she hesitated. Her eyes were drawn back to the narrow gift bag.

The stylized L P should have been a dead giveaway yesterday. La Perla Lingerie was exclusive, ridiculously expensive, and utterly feminine. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she closed the drawer and reached into the gift bag to inspect the panties Richard Castle gave her.

She spread the thong between her hands, noting the intricate detail, the luxuriant fabrics. She inspected the tag. Her style _and _her size_—again!_ _Damn him anyway._ She shook her head slightly and was about to drop the tag when something else caught her eye.

"Of all the arrogant, _egotistical…" The words La Perla's exclusive Castle Key Design,_ jumped out at her. Of all the panties he could have chosen, it's the pair bearing _his name_. Angrily, she shoved them back into the gift bag, and dropped the whole thing in the waste basket. Three furious steps away and she whirled, yanking it out of the trash. Staring around the room, seething with anger, she dropped the bag on the floor and kicked it under her bed to dispose of later.

She must know someone who could use them. Better yet, a second hand clothes closet! Would they take underwear if the tags were on?

She yanked the lingerie drawer open again, staring at her options. She eschewed the stack of lacy thongs for a sensible Hanes bikini brief. She grabbed the pink cotton on top and slammed the drawer closed.

_Castle panties indeed! _ Did he honestly expect her to wear them? No doubt he was hoping for another opportunity to take them off her. Well, it'd be a cold day in hell before he'd seduce _her_ again!

Anger lent speed and purpose to her movements, and her clothes were laid out faster than usual. She hesitated over a black top with a plunging neckline. It was perfect for the girls' night with Lanie tonight, although not exactly professional. Normally, she'd change before going out. As she observed the narrow, plunging neckline, she was confident, even with a blazer covering most of it, her appearance today would fuel Castle's fantasies for nights to come.

And it'd serve him right.

After considering a moment, she grabbed the cotton brief off the bed and returned it to her lingerie drawer, selecting a sexy red panty set in exchange. It was time for a new man in her life, and to forget Mister-I-can't-wait-to-get-you-back-in-bed-Castle. A night out with Lanie was just the time to start looking around.

* * *

_You know I love hearing how you liked it! Go on, click on "Review this Chapter." Tell me what you think!_


	4. Teaser, On the Brink, Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This snippet will fit somewhere in chapter 18 or 19. Hopefully it won't change too much by then.**_

* * *

_**ON THE BRINK**_

**Day 30ish**

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror, refusing to consider why she'd chosen that particular top. She'd been determined to dress as she normally would. And yet this form-fitting sweater with an almost tissuey consistency had found its way into her hand and over her head. It was high-necked and transparent in places. Very interesting places.

Castle would definitely notice.

Her finger felt icy even to herself, as again, she refused to think about whether a different top would be a better choice for her morning with Castle. Her gaze wandered back over reflection. She looked pale, her eyes huge. Her fingers splayed across her midriff, trying to calm herself.

Still staring at her reflection, her hand slid downward until it rested over the new, almost imperceptible thickening of her belly. Her body was already changing. She closed her eyes. Her baby. And Castle's. Would it have his blue eyes? Her own square jaw? A first daughter for her, or a first son for him? The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. Would he even know what to do with a son?

The buzzer sounded from below and her heart burst into a wild staccato. With outward calmness, she moved to the intercom and pushed the button. "Yes?"

"It's Castle."

"Fine." She caught her lower lip between her teeth for an instant. "I'll be right down." She released the button, and pulled a blazer out of her closet. One more glance around the studio earned a frown at the gift bag still taking up space on her dresser. The plush throw rugs muffled the click of her heels as she crossed the studio, opened a drawer and pushed the bag into it.

The doorbell rang. Did the man _never_ follow directions? She peeked out the privacy hole and pulled the door open to see him standing on her landing, slightly out of breath and a steaming drink in either hand.

_Oh damn!_ He was wearing _that_ shirt; the vivid blue that brought out his eyes. The last time he'd worn it, she'd ended up pregnant.

* * *

_**This teaser is entirely self serving. Reviews always cheer me up and get me excited about writing and I need that today! Please drop me a note!**_


	5. Teaser, Nice Car, Chapter 19

**_February 1, 2011_**

_If you're one of those who are wondering where chapter 18 is, the rest of the story will be roughed out before publishing any new chapters. On the bright side, you'll get most of the waiting out of the way now as the chapters will publish faster. _

_In the meantime, try my newest story, **Sitting in a Tree, Backwards**. (Don't worry, **As Good As On Paper **is going to be finished before I focus on it.) _

_ As for this excerpt, I wrote this fun little moment between Castle & Beckett for chapter 19. Then I got wind of spoilers for next Monday... I'm sure this in nothing like what Monday will be, but I wanted to get this moment out there first. (Competitive? Me?) _

* * *

"You have a car?" Beckett drawled sarcastically.

"Would you let me drive if I did?" They were both smiling as they reached the street. "This way," he murmured, as she zipped her jacket.

"I don't know, Castle. You still haven't said where we're going."

She relinquished his arm as he opened the passenger door to a silver Lexus. Giving her a cocky grin, he held it for her, announcing, "Your chariot awaits!"

Her eyes widened as she appraised the sports car before returning to him. "Chariot huh?"

He shrugged self-deprecatingly, "Cliché, I know, but…" He waited for her to get in. She didn't.

Trailing three finger tips along the shiny, curvaceous body, she walked around the vehicle and got in on the driver's side. "Keys?" She held out her hand as Castle got in beside her, grinning.

"It's keyless. Just turn it on."

She punched the button next to the steering column and hearing the engine purr brought a hint of a smile to her lips. Castle watched her adjust the seat and mirrors. Their eyes met. "Where to?" she asked.

"Tribeca."

She slid the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

**_You like? Please leave your comments in a review. Thanks!_**


	6. Deleted Opening For Chapter 18

I enjoyed entertaining myself with this little snippet, but couldn't quite see it working with chapter 18, since it would be a little like S_eason 1 Castle_ meeting _Season 3 Beckett_. That and, I forgot I'd written it.

All that aside, it would be the opening of chapter 18. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Observation **_

_Deleted Scene from Chapter 18_

The observation room at St. Vincent's Mental Ward was not unlike the interrogation room at the precinct, Rick reflected with some surprise. That shouldn't be surprising, considering that the doctors solve mysteries too; the mystery of why their patients are as they are. Not unlike a detectives job at all, he reflected.

He glanced at his partner who was unusually fidgety. "Not as much fun being on the other side is it?"

She scowled in response and sipped at her tea. He glanced around the small room. A scarred table and one way mirror. The size of the room reminded him rather forcibly of his own arrests. He eyed the mirror speculatively, wondering whether anyone spied on them from the other side.

With a trace of his old boys-will-be-boys bravado, he pulled a lazy smile and waved at the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Beckett snapped.

"Flirting."

Her brow knitted. "Flirting." She repeated, her tone utterly flat.

"Yeah," he indicated the mirror with a nod of his head, "with whoever's back there."

"Hunh." Beckett turned away and again Rick found himself staring at their reflections.

A moment later he was on his feet, unbuckling his belt.

"_Castle_, _what _are you _doing?_" Beckett hissed.

"I'm bored."

"So you're taking off your pants?"

His grin widened, "I figure if I moon them they might bring Kirland sooner. Hey," he paused, his hand on his fly. He gave her his most delicious Devil-may-care grin. "You wanna—"

"No!" Beckett snapped, her cheeks pinking as her eyes darted everywhere but at him.

Just at that moment the door opened, and a young woman wearing the classic white doctor's jacket over scrubs entered. "I'm sorry to—" she broke off mid-sentence as she noticed the sprawling ends of Castle's belt, and Beckett's vivid face. She looked from one to the other.

"What sort of treatment do you offer exhibitionists? Kate asked nonchalantly.

* * *

_What do you think? Please leave a review._


	7. Teaser, Intentions, Chapter 24

_**September 25, 2011**_

_A couple of notes before the tease… _

_As Good As On Paper, chapter 23 is very close to being ready for an update! (Yay!) So if you're one of those people who has to reread the whole story so it's fresh, time to get started. I'm hoping to have it up by next weekend, depending on how things go at my writer's circle, Tuesday. _

_Second, you'll notice my pen name is in the process of changing. For more on that see my profile. _

_Third, I am now only sharing story progress updates on twitter. Please follow me on Twitter for the latest news, and there's plenty going on! (bren_williams) See my profile if you need more help than that. _

* * *

But whatever [Kate] might have said was again interrupted by a tap on the opening door, and a smiling gray-haired man appeared.

"Katie."

"Dad…" She smiled in spite of the tension and rose to hug him. "Dad, this is Rick Castle." She gestured to Rick, who was on his feet, his hand extended.

"Rick Castle," Jim's eyes widened in recognition but he made no move to shake hands. Instead he stared at Rick for what seemed like an eternity. "I suppose it's a bit late to be asking your _intentions._"

"_Dad,"_ Kate hissed as Rick flinched, his hand lowering as he floundered for a response.

"My intentions," Rick gulped. "You mean, because she's pregnant, and you think _I_… had something to do… with… it…"

Kate slowly turned to face him. Jim's stare was frank.

"Which, of course, I _did_."

Their heads were cocked at identical angles with the same unblinking regard. Jim shifted his weight.

Castle swallowed hard, "But the salient point here is, _my_ _intentions_. Which I'm not stating well."

Jim Beckett crossed his arms as he waited.

He drew in a deep breath. "When she's ready to hear my intentions, Mr. Beckett, you'll be the _next_ to know."

A wry grin appeared on the older man's face. "Jim Beckett." He offered Rick his hand and the two men shook as Kate glowered at her father.

* * *

_Soooo… I'm wondering, is this whole intimidation thing too much?_

_Please leave your feedback in a review._


	8. Deleted Scenes, Chapter 26

**_January 2, 2011_**

_You've already read the best version of chapter 26, but there are those among you who love all the details/deleted scenes. There's a couple of scenes from Castle's viewpoint that were unnecessary. You get to read them here. Also, I included a previous version of the culminating scene with Castle and Beckett, though not as polished, they had sex. (Not smut. I'd still rate this T for teens.) I liked the extra layer it added to their conversation, as well as the chapter title it allowed me. It should be fairly obvious, if you think about it, why the sexual aspect was removed in the final draft. But _don't_ think about it, just enjoy the intimacy for what it is. _

* * *

_**Full Circle**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

_**Day 43 Continued**_

Brushing his teeth the night before had done nothing to alleviate the bad taste Rick now woke with. Thank God for Alexis, he thought to himself. She'd pushed him to drink water, helping him avoid the worst of the hangover.

Wait—He roused with a start. How had she known that? He shoved the thought aside with a mental note for _later_ and stretched. Again, he remembered his daughter's serious eyes staring at him over bowls of Ben and Jerry's.

He remembered. It came back to him in flashes; the ultrasound revealing their baby and its stilled heartbeat, his aching quest for oblivion and then… Kate.

He rolled onto his side to stare at the disposable coffee cup she'd brought him. Remembering her finding him alone and miserable at Bubby's, their walk home together. Something had changed between them. She'd taken his arm last night, admitted that she'd wanted to see him yesterday morning, even wearing her motorcycle leathers for him…

_I'm hurting too,_ she'd confessed, her voice little more than a whisper and then, stronger, _I'm more concerned about what's happening between _us.

_Between us…_ Did she mean romantically or their work relationship? Surely he didn't mistake the gentleness in her eyes—or touch? Unbidden, a smile curved over his face remembering. _Us._ Rick Castle and Kate Beckett. Was Kate interested in _Us?_

His smile widened. "Us," he whispered, savoring the word, the images it evoked. Sometime soon, maybe he'd fall asleep holding _her._

He pushed the drawer closed as his eyes lit on the wadded paper napkin on the night stand. He picked it up, smoothing it flat against the mattress. Kate's new address was scrawled on a Bubby's napkin. Again he smiled. She was on call last weekend, which means she'd be off today. Knowing Kate, she'd be up early...

* * *

Rick hesitated, at the foot of Kate's stoop, staring up at the door to the apartment building. He needed her. Every thought and action this morning had centered on seeing her, talking to her, and… He didn't dare hope for more, but… his arms ached to hold her. If this meeting today could include a few moments of silence with Kate wrapped in his arms… It seemed more than he dared hope for.

Again he frowned at the flowers in his hands, shaking his head. They were wrong, all wrong. He should have gone for the bright, cheery dahlias, or a mixed bouquet to send the message, _I care about you._ Even the romantic overtones of red roses would have been a better choice.

The white roses, tied with a pink ribbon, would have been perfect at their baby's birth. But now? The cellophane crinkled as he shifted, staring at the flowers clasped in both hands. What was he thinking? Even an everyday offering of coffee and scones would be safer than a bouquet that would remind her of the impending miscarriage every time she saw it.

It wasn't too late to pitch them. He could show up empty-handed—no. He wanted to offer her something—Today of all days he needed to bring her something, something extraordinary. Didn't he?

Again, he pondered delaying their conversation long enough to find something more appropriate, maybe brunch in a bag? If only there was a coffee shop on her street. Why did she have to live on the only street in New York City without a coffee stand?

He'd delayed too long already. He needed her. He needed to know where they stood in this emotional maelstrom before he could put himself back together. He sighed heavily, trooping up the stairs to the heavy security door.

* * *

It wasn't their first kiss. That was lost, weeks ago, in a flurry of scattered clothing and sudden passion on the night they'd conceived their child. This was everything a first kiss was intended to be, hesitant, tender, and sweet. They drew back to stare into each other's eyes, a sudden shyness between them.

She brushed his hair back over one ear, avoiding his gaze for a moment, and then her fingers pressed against his neck. She drew him nearer to taste him again. She was about to pull away when his hand pressed against her back, their kiss catching them up in a slow unfurling of their emotions, a communion after the many weeks of uncertainty.

Tear after tear slid soundlessly over her cheeks, even as she opened her mouth to his, the kiss deepening to something more than either intended.

It was almost a repeat of the last time, the passion rising unexpectedly between them. He clasped her against him and she felt him and whimpered low in her throat. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel him along the length of her body, to feel him against her, between her thighs—inside her… She needed to hold him in her arms, in her body and know that this, at least, would not slip from them. She needed him. Now.

They rode the wave, drawing each other into an urgent embrace, coming together in passion, raw and visceral. There was no time for thoughts or words to get in the way, but in a simple joining driven by the heat of their grief and love, each devouring as much of the other in touch, as possible.

It was quick, each of them so raw and emotional, neither had control, or the presence of mind to use it. So much pent up desire between them, it was mere moments before she gasped. He cried out, a low moan that was her name, and they lay still, entwined in each other's arms, holding their consolation prize and the tears flowed again.

They lay, joined but still. Her arms were wrapped around him, his face pressed into the hollow formed between the crook of her shoulder, and her hair, breathing in her scent; content for the moment.

There would be time later, to make love again, to take their time exploring the expression of their devotion, expanding the frontier of their relationship. This first, primal joining was driven by their needs for comfort, connection, and belonging. It left them satisfied, but with a slow, burning desire for their next union.

Rick rolled to one elbow, watching her, his expression serious. She met his gaze, unblinking, committed. Neither looked away until at last he spoke.

"I need to know that you're _in_, that this isn't just about sex, or the baby; that this is a beginning, that in a year we'll be more than we are _now_, that you won't disappear into the night. I need to know that _I_ mean something to you, more than your partner, lover, or the father of your—_our…"_

He swallowed and she cupped his cheek in her hand, the hollow of her palm cradling his cheekbone as she looked directly into his eyes. Her thumb brushed the corner of his mouth as she shushed him. There was a beat of silence as she held his gaze before continuing. "I'm in, _all_ in, nothing held back." Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. A gentle smile played with her mouth, but he still looked grave.

"Rick," her voice was deeper, felt tighter as her throat wanted to close around the words. She pushed on. "I am in love with you. I want to wake up to your face every morning, and fall asleep in your arms at night." She closed her eyes for a moment and a single tear squeezed out, sliding over the curve of her cheek. "I wanted to make a family around our baby, with you," she whispered brokenly. Her eyes opened again, vulnerable and soft, another tear slid down her cheek. "And I still want that."

He took in every nuance of her expression and the cadence of her voice. At her final words, he buried his face in her hair again, his lips brushing her neck as he nuzzled closer, his eyes tightly shut as he struggled with the depth of his emotion. His muffled voice gave it away.

"I love you, Kate."

She wrapped her limbs more tightly around him. "I love you too."

* * *

_ The following obviously doesn't fit but I still enjoyed this possible interaction for the above sex scene. So, j__u__st for fun... __They're hot, heavy and naked…_

* * *

"Condom." Castle broke the kiss, reaching for his jeans, all inside-out on the floor between two boxes.

"_Condom?"_ Kate sat up, panting and incredulous.

Rick grunted, then rolled onto his side, facing her, his wallet in his hand.

"Why? Because it worked so well before?"

"Well, I—"

"Rick, I'm already pregnant," she planted her hands on either side of his chest, leaning forward, she kissed him deeply.

"But, I—I always— It's a habit—" he stuttered, his wallet still in his hand.

She plucked it from him. "Unless you know something I don't..."

His eyes widened, "No!"

She tossed it onto the floor. "I think we're good."

* * *

_That's all I've got for you at this time. Thanks for indulging me. _

_Comments? Please leave a review._


	9. Alternate ending, Tea'd Off

_**March 31, 2013**_

_This chapter was first posted as an alternate ending, three years ago. I always thought it'd be fun to post it again, as an addendum, and Castle's 100__th__ episode airing tomorrow is the perfect excuse! In case you hadn't figured it out, I own none of these characters. It's all ABC._

* * *

_**IMPORTANT**__: This chapter takes place the morning AFTER Kate's pregnancy test._

* * *

**_Tea'd Off _**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

_An Alternate Ending_

_**Day 15:**__ 251 days to go. _

_It is now possible to identify the head and tail sections of the baby's body._

_Harris, A. Christine Ph.D., 1996, __The Pregnancy Journal: A Day-to-Day Guide to a Healthy and Happy Pregnancy__, p 15_

Rick Castle breezed into the precinct bull pen, much as he always did, a Starbucks cup in either hand. "Good morning, Detective Beckett," he set one in front of her, "One _veinte_ size green tea for you—" he dropped a couple of sugar packets beside it.

The corners of her mouth twitched, but she schooled it to stillness.

"Green _tea_?" a distasteful expression on his face, Ryan looked up, from the murder board where he was positioning person of interest photos.

Esposito raised an eloquent brow, while Beckett carefully pulled the lid off her steaming cup. Leaning over, she took a cautious sniff.

Castle gave a careless shrug, "Green tea is the drink for longevity. It's rich in cholesterol lowering, cancer fighting and heart disease reducing anti-oxidants." Beckett sampled her tea.

"Feeling your age, Old Man?" Esposito grinned, "I heard the news."

Castle winced, "It's true, I am a year older—"

"That's not the way I heard it, Bro."

"More like a decade older," Ryan put in.

"Over the hill," Esposito finished.

Castle slid between the two detectives, slinging an arm around either's shoulders and lowering his voice persuasively, "Like a fine wine, I am _aged to perfection_."

"Perfection? Is that what they're calling it now?"

"Where I come from, they call it _old, _Bro."

"Ryan, do you have our vic's financials yet?" Beckett stirred the sugar into her tea, and tasted again.

"Ah, not quite—"

Beckett raised a single brow in eloquent response, "I'll get right on that." Ryan responded hastily.

"Good," Beckett took another sip of tea, "I want to know Rusty Nelson's financial stats, who he owed money to, who owed money to him, debt, and anything else that could be a possible motive for a killer." Ryan and Esposito scattered.

A ghost of a smile lingering on his face, Castle claimed his usual seat beside her desk, still holding his tea. Beckett did not immediately look up but drank deeply from her cup. "Thank you," she murmured. He gave her a mock salute with his own, then set it down.

"Castle," she began, hesitating, uncertain where to begin. He became instantly still, "I want to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday." Her brow puckered.

"You don't—"

"No, let me finish. You were right to be concerned. It was—I was out of line." She looked him directly in the face, "I owe you an apology."

Castle stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows raised in surprise, but something else clouded his vision, "I—ah," he stumbled slightly over the words, fell silent a moment while he reordered his thoughts, "No, you don't." His voice was quiet.

"Castle—"

"But I will accept it," he hesitated then added, "In the spirit in which it was given." He gave her an odd smile, "Apology accepted?"

Beckett sat up a little straighter, and a small smile indicated a lightening of her worries somewhat. "Well, then, Happy Birthday."

He tried not to, but he couldn't help himself. He beamed at her, "Thank you," his eyes darted around the surface of her desk. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"My present—or," he leaned closer, a significant look on his face, and he lowered his voice sexily, "Are you wearing it…" his eyes traveled down her slender frame as though imagining what lay beneath her clothing.

"Castle—" It was familiar territory he'd led them back to, and she followed his lead with relief, shutting him down in a way that was second nature by now. "We have a murder to solve. Focus." Her voice held none of the rancor it might have days ago.

He leaned back, sipping his tea, watching her with a half smile. She tried to hide it by opening her folder but couldn't help smiling back at him. "Fine," shaking her head, she reached into her drawer and pulled out a small package, "I thought you might need this when you wear your bullet-proof vest." She slid it across the desk to him. "Happy Birthday," she said again with a little smile.

Grinning, he picked up the package, ripping through the paper and ribbon, "A handgun? Is the NYPD finally entrusting me with weapons?" he quirked a brow.

"Not quite," she smirked, "it's a flashlight."

"Really?" he examined it more closely, "Hey it is," he hefted it in his hand and pulled the trigger. A pale light shone out the end, and—"Ow!" Castle jumped, "What was _that_?"

Beckett's smirk bubbled into quiet laughter, "Happy Birthday, Castle!" She got up from her desk, clearing the paper into a nearby recycle bin.

"It shocked me!"

"I didn't know that was possible, Castle." She grinned as she dropped the mass of curling ribbon into the trash.

"What happened?" Ryan and Esposito came to investigate.

"Did you _get_ him?" Esposito's dark eyes snapped with glee.

"_Get_ me?" Castle was outraged, "You're supposed to warn me about these things, _Bro!_ You know—the boys club? _Fraternity?" _

"Every fraternity calls for a little hazing on your birthday… _Bro." _

Beckett interrupted with a drawl, "If you _boys_ are done with your ritualistic pranks…"

"Who's pranking who here?" Castle accused Beckett, whose small smile was a little too smug for his comfort.

"…we can get back to finding Nelson's killer. Ryan?"

"The vic had a business loan with Bank of America for the delivery van, payments were on time, good credit, although he carried a $3,000 credit card balance. Home mortgage, nothing else of note."

"Refresh my memory on our killer." Castle looked at Beckett but it was Esposito who answered.

"Killer was between five foot four and five nine or under, probably used a switch blade, handled the weapon awkwardly, like he'd never slit a throat before."

Castle nodded and turned to Beckett, "What's the plan?"

"We need to interview the locals and find out if anyone saw anything. Esposito and Ryan, you canvass the neighborhood. Castle and I will talk to the local shop owners."

"Ah, road trip." Castle was on his feet, tucking his new toy into his belt as though he were a street thug.

"Road trip." Beckett confirmed, pulling her jacket on.

"Well before we go—" Castle dropped his empty cup into the recycle and looked at Beckett significantly, "I have to pee."

Beckett rolled her eyes, and Esposito looked disgusted, "Thanks for sharing, Bro."

* * *

"Tell me again why we didn't start with Adultoo?"

"Because I was hoping you'd get bored and go home so I could interview the employees without your suggestive comments."

"Ah," Castle held the door for her and let her enter the cramped adult toy shop.

"Welcome to Adultoo. Can I help you?" the shop's lone attendant put her cell phone down and approached them, looking Rick over with a lascivious eye.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. This is Richard Castle, the novelist." Kate flashed her badge and indicated Rick, who surprisingly, seemed uninterested in snooping the shop. He didn't smile.

She stared at Rick, her sultry smile freezing for a second and she blinked twice. Kate turned back to the attendant. "Is your manager available?"

"I—" she caught Rick's eye again from over Beckett's shoulder, "That would be me, Reny Eschevarria," She shook Beckett's hand, but her eyes lingered on Castle again, batting her lashes at him.

Beckett, frowned, an edge in her voice. "How many employees work in your shop, Ms. Eschevarria?"

"Just me. I own the shop, or rather, it owns me." Her seductive smile gave a delicate nuance to the last two words.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Rusty Nelson, the owner of the electronics repair shop next door."

"Oh sure. What about it?"

"Where were you two nights ago, between 9:30 and midnight?"

"I was with my boyfriend at Rock Bottom."

"Can anyone corroborate that?"

"You mean besides my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Sure the bartender, the waitress," the beautiful woman flicked her long black hair off her shoulder.

"Was anyone in your shop or nearby that you know of?"

"You mean besides Rusty? Not that I know of. I lock up at 8, and I'm usually out of here by 8:15." As for the street?" She shrugged, "I park in back, so I have no idea which locals were hanging around. No one was in the alleyway that I noticed.

"I know you're just doing your job, Detective, but you're wasting your time with me." She eyed Castle, giving him a provocative half smile, even as she addressed Beckett, "The one you should be talking to is that little runt who never picked up his TV." She leaned on her glass display counter, the one showcasing the higher end vibrators and sex toys; possibly a ploy to give Castle a more interesting view. "Laury told me he had a restraining order against Rusty."

Beckett's mouth tightened and Castle glanced between the two women, shifting uncomfortably.

"Laury?"

"Laury Zacs, no K." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's my boyfriend." She winked at Castle, who backed away, showing belated interest in a display of sex toys, "We like to… _play."_ She said significantly, looking Rick up and down.

Beckett's pen nearly ripped the paper as she jotted the name and explanation in her notepad, "How does Zaks know about this restraining order?"

"He was working for him when the midget slapped him with it."

Beckett nodded, "Can you tell me anymore?"

"It was something about a TV and he refused to claim it." Reni gave a careless shrug. I'm not sure about the particulars, but I'm sure Rusty's wife or Laury could tell you more."

"Thank you for your time."

"Sure." Reni straightened up and tugged her bra strap back up her shoulder. Her eyes flicked over to Castle and she lowered her voice, "I've a full line of sexy joke products, if you want to get revenge on your boyfriend."

Beckett's lips twitched, "He's not my boyfriend, and what makes you think I need revenge?"

"Oh! You're not the one he bought that pregnancy test for?"

Beckett's mouth snapped shut, she struggled to keep her voice quiet. "He bought that _here?" _

Reni tried to hide a little smile and beckoned her toward a display shelf in the back. She lowered her voice as to not attract Rick's attention from where he browsed a shelf of unmentionables.

"I specialize in bedroom entertainment, Detective. But I also have a selection of practical joke items lovers sometimes like to play. For instance, the fake paternity test. Make him think the baby's his, or not, or…"

At that moment, Rick looked around for her. Spotting her at the back of the store he blanched and rushed to Beckett's side.

"Why would I want him to think the baby's…" something else caught her eye.

"Paybacks for the prank he played on you…" Reni's voice trailed off uncertainly just as Rick arrived at Kate's elbow.

"Kate, I'm starved, let's go—"

But he was too late.

Kate plucked a _familiar_ white box off the shelf, reading the _unfamiliar_ sticky label on the plastic shrink wrap, her voice growing in volume and fury, "Fake Pregnancy Test: This test will yield a result of "positive" every time. This test is not designed to be taken seriously—" Unable to read further, she turned on him, eyes narrowed with outrage, "You _intentionally_ gave me a _fake_ pregnancy test?"

Reni backed away from them, her eyes dancing.

"Kate,—Beckett, I—I, I can explain…"

She held the box up and he backed away from her advance, palms up as though he were under arrest, "I am going to kill you," she hissed, enunciating each word.

"I—I was… I was going to tell you, as soon as I—"

"This was a _joke_?"

"I just thought it would be a fabulous April Fool's Joke—"

"Why would you want to pull a joke like _that_ on _me?"_

"On you_—no_!" his eyes widened in horror, "Not on you! On the _reader!" _

* * *

_This was first posted, as chapter 8, but I couldn't let Castle's 100__th__ episode (And on Richard Castle's actual birthday!) pass without a little fun. I hope it gave you a laugh. Please review! _

_Please check my profile for other updates!_


End file.
